


Insomnia (of sorts)

by MycroftRH



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Caffeine/Stimulants, Drabble, Humour, M/M, Undertones of Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony babbles; Steve just wants him to get some sleep.<br/>True drabble (100 words precisely).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia (of sorts)

"Did you know they make caffeine pills now? That might be one of the modern marvels that passed you by, it's awesome, we'll have to get you some. Does caffeine work on you? That would really suck if it didn't. So anyway, what you do, is you swallow the caffeine pills with the coffee. Covers the taste. And I have this guy in Mexico who sends me ephedrine, which is totally not illegal, by the way, it's legal there and if it gets sent over that's totally okay and not illegal at all-"

"Tony. Come to bed."

"…okay."


End file.
